Bioethics is the study of value problems in the biomedical fields. This project, funded by the National Library of Medicine, seeks to provide crossdisciplinary coverage of current English-language materials, both print and nonprint, on bioethical topics. The primary products of the project are (1) An index language appropriate to the field of bioethics; (2) A machine-readable data base which as of December 31, 1977, contained more than 4,200 records; and (3) An annual printed Bibliography of Bioethics. The annual Bibliography is published by the Gale Research Company, Book Tower, Detroit, Michigan. Volumes 1, 2, and 3 of the Bibliography appeared in 1975, 1976, and 1977, respectively.